


your lips, my lips, apocalypse

by zero_point



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Hanzo ruins everything as always, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One-Shot, Pre-Canon, Technically a little angst too, best friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_point/pseuds/zero_point
Summary: Genji and Shiro share a rather tender moment with each other, and start to think that maybe there really might be something between them. It's a shame it happened just a little too late.
Relationships: Drift (Fortnite)/Genji Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	your lips, my lips, apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> drift = shiro/alexei
> 
> listen to apocalypse by cigarettes after sex for the ultimate Sad Vibe.
> 
> see end notes for how drift from fortnite fits into overwatch (or at least, how i made him fit).

A soft, sad old song plays on the radio, paired only with the soft drizzle of rain outside Genji's window.

It's unsurprisingly warm in the room after Genji and Shiro's rather regular affair. Though Shiro couldn’t help but feel a little chill of disappointment as he watched Genji get dressed. Hanzo wanted to talk to him, apparently.

"Just ignore him. What's he gonna do? Kill you?" Shiro chuckled, taking a puff from Genji's vape pen. He held back a grimace; how the fuck his best friend could handle a fruit cereal flavored vape, Shiro didn't know. He was lying belly down in nothing but loose shorts on Genji's bed, leaning on his elbows with his ankles crossed and raised in the air.

"Just because I'm his brother doesn't mean he can't punish me." Genji glanced back over his shoulder briefly, "He can punish  _ you  _ for keeping me from clan-related business."

"You can blame it on another one of your  _ many  _ lovers." Shiro took another puff and grinned, before deciding another would make him sick.

"Oh, Hanzo would know it's you. You're the only one who can actually get me to stay."

"You're telling me you  _ don't  _ want to get take out from Rikimaru and watch old movies with me?”

"I can't."

Shiro sighed, tossing his hair out of his eyes. Hanzo had been particularly pushy towards Genji lately, and Shiro hated to see it. His friend always came back tense and frustrated-- The brothers had been drifting further and further apart ever since Sojiro's death, though they hadn't been close for far longer than that.

Part of him wanted his friend to stay, the other part just didn’t want to see him come back angry from an argument with his brother.

"Alright, alright." Shiro jumped to his feet, practically bouncing to his feet off the bed. He crossed his arms dramatically. "If Hanzo gives you any shit, let me know, and I'll kick his ass for you."

Genji looked up at Shiro from his shirt buttons, rolling his eyes. "I think if you kick the clan leader's ass you're going to end up dead." He stepped towards Shiro to give him playful nudge with his shoulder.

"Well, it's worth it for you, Genji."

There was a moment of silence; Genji gave Shiro a look and shook his head playfully. In the next moment of silence, Shiro felt Genji’s lips pressing against his.

A kiss goodbye wasn't something Shiro expected from Genji. But it barely took a few seconds for Shiro's surprise to wear off and for him to lean into his best friend's kiss, his eyelids fluttering shut.

It isn't as if they haven't kissed before. It happened eventually, when you slept with someone on a regular basis. But the slow song in the background, and the soft glow of the city lights flickering on as the sun began to set. Geni's fingers curling around his neck to pull Shiro closer, his other hand caressing his cheek. It was something different. Sweet. Gentle.  _ Loving _ .

Shiro didn't hesitate to reciprocate, pressing his palm against the small of Genji's back and wrapping his arm around his torso. It would have been easy for either of them to escalate further. A hand slipping lower or a squeeze somewhere cheeky. Hanzo could wait an extra few minutes, couldn't he?

But Shiro was perfectly content sharing nothing more than a sweet, tender embrace with Genji.

They pulled away from each other slowly at first. It took Genji a moment to come to himself again; as soon as he did, he pulled himself away from Shiro's grasp and continued to dress himself. His movements had switched from casual and relaxed to rushed; Genji turned away from Shiro completely to look himself in the mirror.

Shiro sat back down on the edge of the bed and leaned on his palms, watching his best friend tug his jacket back on. He searched the mirror for Genji’s eyes, but the ninja avoided Shiro’s gaze. When he spoke, he tried not to sound desperate. "Are you sure you can't stay?"

Genji shook his head, "Sorry," He started to fiddle with his sleeves. "Hanzo is going to kill me if I blow off another one of our  _ 'meetings _ .'"

"I could come with you-"

"He said I have to go alone."

".. Alright." It wasn’t worth arguing, Shiro supposed. When Genji turned back around to look at him, it was Shiro who refused to look him in the eye. "But we're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Duh." Genji's chuckle lightened the heavy awkwardness that had fallen over the room, despite how stilted he sounded. " _ Ja ne _ , Alexei."

Shiro felt the tips of his ears burning, suppressing the urge to roll his eyes. They'd known each other since they were ten and Genji calling him by his first name never failed to get him flustered.

Genji was opening the door when Shiro felt a sudden swell of confidence and sprung back up on his feet. "I-" The words were on the tip of Shiro's tongue. It was only three words, they could slip out so easily- It was the perfect time, wasn't it? They'd kissed plenty of times, but never like that. There had to be something more to their relationship than just friendship and sex. They were more than friends, though neither of them had the courage to admit it.

Friends didn't spend as much time together as he and Genji did. They didn't share a bed every night, or eat their favorite meals together while watching the sunset on the roof. Friends didn't sleep with each other, and wake up flustered because they'd accidentally started cuddling in the night.

The thought of saying I love you to Genji made Shiro's heart ache in the best kind of way.

".. I-I'll see you later, Genji.." Came out instead.

Genji hovered by the door for a moment. Maybe there was something he wanted to say, too- Maybe he could say what Shiro couldn't manage.

Instead, Genji only gave Shiro a final nod and shut the door behind him.

Shiro was left alone in his best friend's - his  _ lover's  _ \- bedroom, staring at the door and silently cursing himself as that sad song played over the rain.

“ _ Oh, when you're all alone, _

_ I will reach for you. _

_ When you're feeling low, _

_ I will be there too. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> so, i roleplay a lot. and i also use a lot of characters from fortnite - they're all blank slates so you can basically do whatever the fuck you want with them. i've adapted drift to a plethora of original roleplays, danger days, supernatural, all that good stuff. it's only natural he'd find his way into overwatch.
> 
> tw for mentions of child neglect, nothing too heavy.
> 
> i like to headcanon drift/shiro as half japanese and half russian. In the overwatch universe, he and his twin sister, catalyst/sasha were the product of a one night stand between a russian exchange student (katerina) and a japanese man. katerina was stuck in japan with her two children after the outbreak of the first omnic crisis. she's not the greatest mother, considering she never wanted children; from the time the twins could reasonably take care of themselves, they were on their own. they ran away from home at just ten.
> 
> at some point they (successfully) steal from the wrong person - sojiro shimada - and, impressed with their skills, he decides to take the two in to become a part of the shimada clan. genji and shiro are the same age.. they get along well. and as you can see as young adults, a little too well.


End file.
